


Привязанность

by Val_Ekkert



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Тесей вернулся с войны. Ему казалось, что его не ждали.





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> Лютый флафф. Намёки на ПТСР, в каком-то смысле hurt/comfort.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

Усталость. Усталость наваливалась на плечи, сыпалась земляными комками, взрывалась в ушах. Хотелось домой. Сесть в кресло, смотреть в огонь — уже спокойно, не думая при этом о совсем другом пламени, которое он так часто видел на поле боя; уснуть там же, и плевать, что утром всё будет болеть. Такая боль — это нормально. Это — теперь — даже хорошо.

Вызов от Трэверса был соблазнительно неофициальным. Соблазнительно — потому что такой легко получилось бы проигнорировать. Но Тесей зачем-то пошёл. Как дурак, как мальчишка, как вчерашний курсант, на которого когда-то приглашающе посмотрело начальство и который решил: а почему бы и нет. Тесей был юн, Трэверс ему — как минимум симпатичен, и их взаимное влечение предсказуемо вылилось в довольно частые встречи. Секс был отличным. И не более того. Тесей думал: слишком разные цели, взгляды... Дальше не думал. Просто хорошо проводил время.

На фронте Трэверса не было, и это оказалось неожиданно плохо. Тесей предпочёл бы не искать партнёра на одну ночь, а приходить за порцией ласки и тепла к кому-то одному. К тому, к кому приходил всегда. Но... как случилось.

После Победы они ещё не встречались как любовники. И если Трэверс позвал его для этого — Тесей откажется. Не сейчас. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы отдавать и принимать. Не так.

Дом, кресло, плед, виски, камин, пожалуйста.

Он стоял навытяжку у стены и смотрел куда-то в сторону от Трэверса. И пропустил, непозволительно пропустил и заклинание в дверь, и резкий рывок, которым Трэверс прижал его к этой стене.

Тесей вскинулся, взглянул на него — и остановился, не завершив отталкивающего движения. Он никогда не видел это лицо таким перекошенным, таким непохожим на себя — он вообще был уверен, что мимика у Трэверса бедновата. А теперь — столько всего… Страх? Облегчение? Злость? Ещё что-то?.. Тесей не мог прочитать. Не мог понять, что именно видит.

— Что с вами? — рискнул он. Внутри словно кто-то кричал об опасности, и пришлось напомнить этому «кому-то»: свой, свой, всё хорошо, мы же его знаем, он нас не обижал и не обидит. «Кто-то» утих, но продолжал грузно ворочаться.

Трэверс ослабил хватку, будто что-то почувствовав. Опустил ладони Тесею на плечи, скользнул вниз по рукам — и вдруг обнял, притянул к себе, вынудив Тесея прижаться лбом к его плечу.

Тесей замер. Это было ново. Это было... странно, дико и даже страшновато в своей теплоте и искренности. Трэверс никогда его так не обнимал. И он никогда не обнимал так Трэверса.

— Я слишком рад, что ты вернулся, — раздалось над ухом — сдавленное, скрипучее, не очень понятное. — Слишком. Я... хотел, чтобы ты вернулся. Тесей.

Тесей шумно втянул воздух. Запахи пыли, пергамента, костюмной шерсти, чернил... Трэверса.

Он слабо понимал, что происходит. Если он хоть немного понимал Трэверса, то произнесённое им можно было считать громким признанием. Хотя бы в очень сильной привязанности. 

Раньше Тесей, опять же, думал, что его любовник на это малоспособен.

А сейчас он показывал такое... Но что «сейчас» и что «он» — разве не привязанностью было его, Тесея, собственное желание, чтобы и на войне Трэверс был рядом? 

В груди слабо ворочалось что-то пушистое и мягкое. Он правда не представлял себе, что Трэверс... нет, Торкил — будет его ждать и переживать.

А он ведь ждал. Переживал.

Мерлин.

Тесей медленно сомкнул руки у Торкила за спиной. Задышал чаще и глубже. И будто земляные комки с плеч посыпались.

— Я не мог по-другому, — глухо пробормотал он в чужое плечо. Торкил вздохнул с какой-то необидной досадой:

— Знаю, Тесей. И хотел бы я тебе выговорить, но по закону уже не за что.

— А лично? — Тесей отчего-то развеселился. Торкил хмыкнул. Его ладонь легла Тесею на макушку, скользнула чуть ниже, стиснула шею. Тесей подавился воздухом, замер. Ему вдруг стало... спокойно, почти как в юности. Просто. Хорошо.

— Лично мы с тобой будем по-другому... разговаривать.

Тесей протяжно застонал — нет, не возбуждённо, но как будто выпуская из себя вместе с этим стоном того «кого-то», который отвечал теперь за его послевоенную, ничем иным не оправданную панику.

Торкил гладил его шею. Сжимал, перебирал пальцами волосы. Тесей словно поплыл — уже через минуту. Ему всегда это нравилось, а сейчас к обычной реакции добавилось ещё что-то... более глубокое.

К ругару всё это, он потом об этом подумает, да и о чём тут думать.

Торкил легко отстранил его, почти прислоняя к стене. Провёл рукой по груди, забираясь под расстёгнутый пиджак, мазнул пальцами по соскам, заставив вздрогнуть. Тесей и забыл уже, что пять минут назад ничего не хотел.

Он запрокинул голову, коротко кивнул — и изумлённо охнул, когда Торкил плавно опустился перед ним на колени. Мерлин.

Нет, это будет не впервые, Тесей хорошо знал его рот, но сейчас... сейчас всё казалось куда более интимным, чувственным, словно бы и не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Бред.

— Позволишь? — Торкил накрыл ладонью его ширинку. Тесей хрипло выдохнул:

— Давай.

Торкил любил забирать сразу глубоко, но в этот раз он не спешил этого делать. Обвёл член пальцами, щепотью, несколько раз, коснулся языком, вкруговую, лаская почти осторожно, словно боялся навредить. Тесей не выдержал уже через несколько секунд: протянул руку, в свою очередь слегка надавил на чужой затылок, прямым намёком, руководством — и кто тут выше по должности, ох, да какая разница... да, так, чтобы головкой в рот, чтобы рука гладила ствол, чтобы другая легла на бедро, сжала, чтобы по спине прошла дрожь до затылка, чтобы стонать, не стесняясь и не зажимаясь, чтобы с криком кончить, ошалело наблюдая, как Торкил сглатывает сперму...

Торкил поднялся, взмахнул палочкой, застёгивая брюки Тесея и очищая свои. Снова притянул его к себе, снова за шею:

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты переночевал у меня.

Тесей дёрнул головой. Соображал он сейчас слабовато:

— Мне бы тоже. Но я... плохо сплю в последнее время.

Ладонь Торкила вновь стиснула его загривок:

— Это не проблема, Тесей.

Тесей промолчал, с силой зажмурившись. 

Похоже, Торкил всё-таки не до конца понимал.

— Это не проблема, — с нажимом повторил тот. — Я буду рядом.

Тепло, разлившееся внутри после этих слов, совершенно не обожгло.

Тесей улыбнулся в чужое плечо и прижался теснее.


End file.
